


Maybe It's Fate

by Spamano_Sweethearts



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I kinda ship them, Lance is kinda a jerk here but bear with me, M/M, So yea, This is my first story on here, but a love triangle is the best thing between those two and Jed, so please be kind, there isn't much Octavius and Lancelot on here so yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spamano_Sweethearts/pseuds/Spamano_Sweethearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius is a journalist who is engaged to a wealthy Englishman by the name of Lance. The two are adored Lance's family and they all can't wait for the couple to be married. Octavius believes he's head over heels for Lance but that changed one night when he's out to dinner with Lance's family and quite literally bumps into a waiter named Jedediah. After which they start hanging out and that ultimately leads them to falling in love, causing a secret relationship between them. Now Octavius must try to keep it a secret from Lance and his nosey family. But how long will that last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

That day had proven to be a chilly one, but for the middle of January it seemed normal enough. Though the freezing winds felt as sharp as knives and the New York City streets were littered with messy discolored snow, the day was beautiful. At least that's how it seemed for a young man by the name of Octavius.

Said young man was trudging through the snow after just having gotten off the subway. As he walked on past the crowds of people in a lunch rush he couldn't help but to think about how beautiful the day was. But also about how absolutely cold it was. So when Octavius reached the building of his destination he was more than relieved.

"Hello Octavius, here to see Ahkmenrah?" The blonde secretary at the front desk greeted him as her gaze met his.

"Hello Carla and yea I'm here to see Ahk, mind telling me what floor he's on today?" Octavius replied slightly kicking off some snow left on his boots.

"He's up on the 10th floor, probably even waiting for you." She responded before getting back to her computer.

"Thanks, Carla." Octavius nodded before making his way over the the elevators.

Entering the elevator, a few of the staff greeted Octavius further, so many people knew him here. It was all because he visited so frequently what with being best friends with the owner of the company's son and all.

The elevator finally stopped at the 10th floor and Octavius trotted out happily and made his way right up to the front desk.

"Octavius, back so soon?" The 10th floor receptionist teased as she looked up.

"Hello to you too Wea." Octavius smiled, "Where's Ahk?"

"In a meeting," The Native American woman answered, "It's a meeting his father wanted him to be apart of, at least that's what he told me. But they should be done in a few minuets."

The brunet sighed and took a seat in the waiting lounge a few feet from the desk, not even noticing the other person sitting in one of the seats.

As he sat waiting, Octavius pulled out his phone and started mindlessly scrolling through social media to hopefully make time go by faster. Nearly a few minuets later he felt someone staring at him, like someone was watching him. So he looked up, his honey brown eyes meeting the gaze of someone with amazing blue eyes. Octavius wasn't even aware of the color in his cheeks as the stranger smiled at him. Not knowing what to do, he looked down at his phone, completely flustered.

Seconds passed before a persons voice speak up, "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

Octavius looked back up at the smiling stranger with the hypnotic blue eyes and dashing blond hair which was currently shagging down to his shoulders.

"Ah n-no it's quite alright." Octavius couldn't help but to mentally groan at his stuttering but the stranger hadn't seemed to mind, in fact, he got up and took a seat next to Octavius.

"My name's Lance, and what's yours?" Lance spoke, there was something about him that just wanted to make Octavius melt.

"O-Octavius." The brunet answered, looking up and completely forgetting about the phone in his hand.

"That's quite the lovely name." Lance smiled, "Though it doesn't sound American, where are you from?"

Octavius didn't see the harm in a little conversation, the guy, Lance, seemed friendly enough.

"I'm from Rome, Italy. I just recently moved here when I started college 4 years ago." Octavius replied.

"That sounds nice, Rome is a great place." Lance nodded, "Me, I'm from England. I just moved here a few months ago because of my father's company."

"Your father's company?" Octavius asked.

"Yes, my father's company is merging with this company so since all the business was to be done here and I will be inheriting his portion of the company someday he thought it would be best if I move to this city as well." Lance explained, "That's actually why I'm here now because everything is being finalized and my father wanted me to be here. I was in an earlier meeting but after a while, I decided to sit it out for the rest of the time being."

"That's really interesting." Octavius said truthfully.

"I suppose so." Lance chuckled, "So what do you study?"

"Well I just graduated College but I was a history major. Now I do journalism in history." The brunet answered with a smile.

"That sounds so much more better then sitting through meetings all day." Lance grinned which earned a small chuckled from Octavius.

"Ah Octavius, it's great to see you!"

Octavius could hear a voice exclaim. Turning around it proved to be Merenkahre King, Ahkmenrah's father, with a huge smile on his face. Speaking of Ahkmenrah, the 20 year old was standing behind his father with a smile as well.

"I see you've met Lance." Merenkahre said, shaking Octavius' hand.

"Yes I have." Octavius nodded with a grin.

"Ready for lunch?" Ahk asked, stepping forward.

"Yea, let's go." Octavius nodded.

"When you're done with lunch, come straight back over here, Ahkmenrah. There are still more meetings to be held." Merenkahre told his son.

"Yes, father." Ahk nodded and with that, his father walked away.

Just as Octavius turned to leave, Lance stood up and tapped his shoulder which evidently cause the Italian to turn back and face him.

"I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out for dinner sometime." Lance suggested.

Ahkmenrah stood back observing the two and looked between them both as if they were part of a dramatic teenage show.

"Oh uh sure.." Octavius spoke with a nod, "I think that would be nice."

"Here." Lance began as he took out a card and a little pen from his suit pocket. He scribbled something down before handing it Octavius, "There's my number, you can call me later so we can arrange things yes?"

"Sure thing." Octavius said with a grin to which Lance smiled back.

Walking back to the elevators Ahk nudged his friend, "I can't believe you got that man's number. You're really going to go out with him?"

"I guess so. I mean he seemed really nice." Octavius shrugged but tried changing the subject, "Anyway, how was that meeting?"

"Absolutely dreadful."

* * *

 

The next night, Octavius found himself sitting across the rather attractive Lance in a fancy Italian restaurant which the Englishman took him too, claiming that price was no matter seeing that he was rich. The two were getting to know each other better and were finding out amazing things about each other. Octavius simply couldn't keep his eyes off the blond, he looked like something out of a magazine.

"So all your family still lives in Rome?" Lance asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes they do, but I do sometimes go out there to visit them." Octavius replied.

"I have yet to visit my family back in England. Though I wouldn't mind putting it off for another couple of months, I must say that this city is fantastic." Lance spoke setting his glass down.

"It is." Octavius nodded going to take a sip of his own wine.

"But not as fantastic as the people in it." Lance grinned flirtatiously at Octavius across from him.

Octavius nearly choked.

"H-How nice of you t-to say." Octavius managed to sputter out.

"You're even lovelier when you're flustered." Lance noted out loud, "This evening has been rather nice wouldn't you say?"

"Actually it's been amazing." Octavius smiled.

"So you wouldn't mind going out with me again?" Lance asked hopefully.

Octavius thought for a moment before answering, "I'd love going out with you again."

That surely put a smile on Lance's face.

And so began something incredible, something that was sure to last a long time..

..or so that's what they both thought.


	2. Here We Are Now

_"Remember when we had our first date here?" Lance smiled, reaching over the table and holding Octavius' hands._

_"How could I forget?" Octavius replied, "And to think it was 2 years ago."_

_"I know it doesn't even feel like it's been that long." Lance nodded. "I feel as if we've known each other forever."_

_"So do I." Octavius admitted._

_"Which is why I have something to ask of you." Lance began, pulling his hands away from Octavius to reach into his pocket._

_"To ask of me?" Octavius repeated, confused._

_"Yes." Lance nodded before getting down to the floor on one knee._

_All Octavius could think was, 'Holy shit, holy shit is this really happening?'_

_And so Lance finally asked the question, "Will you marry me?"_

_It wasn't until Lance pulled out an 18k gold_ _ring that Octavius realized that he was completely serious. A bright smile made it's way to Octavius' face and he nodded excitedly._

_"Yes!"_

_The look on Lance's face was simply radiant, a bright smile spread across his face as he took the ring out of it's little velvet box. By now the diners around them were smiling along with the couple 'aww-ing' at the sight of Octavius extending his hand and having the gorgeous ring being slipped on his finger._

_"I love you." Lance breathed before leaning up and connecting their lips._

_As they parted for air, Octavius murmured an, "I love you too."_

**_-_ Present Day-**

The sunlight that had filled the couple's bedroom easily danced across Octavius' eyes, the action caused his eyes to flutter open to a pleasant sight. A very pleasant sight indeed, the look of his fiancé's sleepy but loving gaze down on him.

"Good morning, dear." Octavius mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, my love." Lance replied, giving Octavius a kiss on the forehead.

The interaction made Octavius giggle, "Your beard tickles."

"Sorry." Lance chuckled, "Shall we get ready for the day?"

"Unfortunately I think we should." Octavius nodded.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, dear." Octavius said before placing the cup down in front of said blond who just so happened to be sitting at the table and fixing his tie.

"Thank you." Lance nodded. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well," Octavius began, stirring the contents of his own mug, "I don't have to work on that article about Rome for a few days so I was thinking of hanging out with Ahk and Wea since they've got the day off as well."

The Englishman's mouth frowned a bit as he finished up with his tie. Octavius hardly ever commented on it but he knew Lance was jealous of Ahkmenrah. Lance was always paranoid of Octavius falling for the Egyptian even though Octavius and Ahk's relationship was nothing like that.

"That sounds.. interesting." Lance managed to say before lifting up his mug to take a sip of coffee.

"We're just going to be out for coffee so don't concern yourself too much, love." Octavius told his fiancé. "You're always so worried."

"Worried?" Lance sputtered before forcing out a laugh, "There's no way I'd be worried."

"Sure." Octavius muttered sarcastically before going to sip on his coffee yet again.

"By the way," Lance said ever so suddenly, "A bit of my family's coming to New York and we're supposed to be having dinner with them tomorrow."

"Your family?" Octavius repeated, "Like who?"

"My Aunt and Uncle, my nieces, oh and 2 of my cousins." Lancelot answered.

"Oh alright." Octavius nodded, "I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

"I can't believe he's still jealous of me," Ahkmenrah chuckled lifting his mug to his lips. Just before taking a sip he added, "Doesn't he know we're just friends?"

"I mean he knows we are," Octavius answered as his index finger circled the rim of his own mug, "I just don't know why he acts like that."

"It sounds like he maybe has some insecurities toward himself." Wea chimed in, "But I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope so." Octavius shrugged, eyes gazing off to the cafe life around them.

A few people stood up front, ordering off of the delicious menu in front of them. One particular cashier seemed to be overly groggy, poor thing look like she needed a coffee herself. In another table, a mother was talking loudly on the phone while two of her children played and drank what appeared to be hot chocolate. Secretly, Octavius dreamed of becoming a parent someday, but he knew Lance didn't want any children so he had to settle for just a marriage.

At a table across the cafe, Octavius could easily see a young couple sitting happily as they chatted away. The first girl was talking as her partner held her hand and listened, they looked so happy together. It seemed like Octavius and Lance hardly had those happy times anymore. Occasionally they would but Lance was hardly home or always working at home. Besides, the Englishman's temper would play a roll in the little arguments the two would have.

"Octavius?"

"Hm?" Said Italian looked up, his gaze meeting Ahkmenrah's.

"I was just asking if you were okay." Ahk replied.

"Oh. I'm fine." Octavius told him, "You know, lately I've been feeling a bit odd."

"Odd?" Wea repeated, setting down her mug. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know I've just had this lucky sort of feeling," Octavius answered. "Like something extraordinary is going to happen soon."

"Extraordinary?" Ahk thought about it, "I feel completely fine, I don't have such a feeling. Though, maybe something good is going to happen to you."

"I can't imagine what though." Octavius shrugged. "Maybe it means dinner will run smoothly tomorrow."

"Oh that's right," Wea nodded, "You're supposed to have dinner with Lance's family."

"Yes and I shall need all the luck I can obtain." Octavius muttered before sipping from his own mug.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed, after coffee, the trio went out to the mall, spending a good portion of the day there until Wea told her friends that she had to get going. Her son, Jean Baptiste, was home with her other friends, two men that Octavius could not remember their names, and she needed to relieve them of their babysitting duties.

That left Ahkmenrah and Octavius walking through the streets of New York City while the sun started to set.

"Lance's probably going to be cross with me for not being home earlier." Octavius piped up as they walked.

"He's a big baby, he'll get over it." Ahkmenrah assured his friend, "Octavius, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Ahk turned his head, looking over to the orange painted sky, "Do you honestly believe that he deserves you? Do you really believe you love him?"

The question had come so random, Octavius wasn't sure how to respond.

"I-I do love him! And h-he deserves me just as much as I deserve him." Octavius finally answered before shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"It doesn't sound that way." Ahk spoke quietly, looking forward once again.

It remained that way, quiet and awkward between the two as they walked. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of their own foot steps or the chatter of the New Yorkers around them. Octavius hated this silence, he simply despised it but it did give him a chance to think. Of course he loved Lance! He was going to be married to him in less than a year, why wouldn't they love each other? And the whole thing about deserving each other? Of course Lance deserved him, Octavius believed Lance loved him and felt the same way. Even though Lance could be a bit irritating and even though they argued quite a bit these days, they still loved each other.

When the pair made it to the outside of Ahkmenrah's apartment, the Egyptian thought it'd be best if he broke the silence.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Ahk suggested, showing a kind smile, "We could watch the Kardashians and eat ice cream like silly teenaged girls."

Octavius chuckled, "That sounds good but.."

Lance would probably even more upset over the fact that he'd be spending the night with Ahkmenrah.. But Ahk was his best friend and it wouldn't be like it was the first time he stayed over his house. So he told himself that Lance would just have to deal with it.

"But what?" Ahk wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

The Italian's down cast gaze was brought back up and he shook his head, "Ah nothing, forget it. I'd love to stay over."

Soon enough the two of them found themselves on Ahk's couch and in pajamas, cartons of ice cream in their hands and Keeping Up with the Kardashians playing on the television.

"How dare they speak to Khloe like that." Ahk said before popping a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"I'm guessing she's your favorite?" Octavius chuckled.

Ahk removed the spoon from his mouth, "Of course she is! Who would you think was my favorite? Kim? As if."

Just as Octavius laughed, he felt his phone vibrating next to him, he could already take a wild guess as to who it was. After having put down his ice cream on the coffee table, he picked up his phone and looked at the screen which read; Lance.

"I'll be right back." Octavius told his friend before quickly escaping to the kitchen in the next room.

"Hello?" Octavius answered his phone.

"Ah hello, my sweet! Where are you?" Lance spoke on the other end.

"I'm just oh you know, at Ahkmenrah's house." Octavius replied, scratching at the back of his neck.

"What on earth are you doing over there?"

"We're watching tv and hanging out. I'm going to be spending the night here-"

"Are you being serious? You'd rather spend the night there than with me?"

A small sigh escaped octavius' lips. Why must his fiancé be so difficult?

"Lance I don't care what you say, I'm spending the night here so I'll be home tomorrow well before dinner."

A pause.

"Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Bye."

And that was it, the blond on the other end hung up.

Octavius walked back to the living room, shoving his phone into one of the pockets in the pajama pants Ahk let him wear. Ahkmenrah glanced up at him but didn't say a word even as Octavius sat back down beside him. The silence was almost unbearable because Octavius was almost 100% positive Ahk had heard the conversation in the kitchen.

"So," Ahk finally spoke up, "Still sure about your answer from earlier?"

The question was followed by silence for a few moments.

"We're just going through a bit of a rough patch." Octavius answered, "We'll get better."

"Arguing every other night then pretending things are okay and dandy the next morning doesn't seem like a just rough patch." Ahkmenrah told him.

It was true, Lance and Octavius had been arguing quite a bit lately but they'd always make up and eventually forget about it. Was that healthy? Octavius liked to think so.

"We'll get better." Octavius repeated.

The words were what he wanted to believe, he wanted to believe that they'd live happily ever after.

But was that just too good to be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I know things are a bit boring right now but the next chapter is gonna be a lot better! (And a certain cowboy finally shows up)  
> So yea, thanks for reading, it means a lot! <3


	3. Where I Met You

The next morning approached rather quickly, something Octavius resented. Now he had to face Lance and probably prepare for an upcoming argument. Why must Lance be so difficult? His jealousy and attitude was taking control of their relationship and Octavius didn't like it, not one bit.

After having left Ahk's apartment at around 9am, Octavius found himself standing in front of their apartment door around 9:30am. There was no way to avoid what was to come even as he stood there thinking of ways to not cause a fight. In the end, he just sucked it up and accepted the fact that his fiancé was going to cause a scene for nothing. Ahkmenrah was right, he was a big baby.

"I'm home." Octavius called out as he entered the penthouse apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen." Was all he heard in response from Lance.

With a sigh, Octavius trudged to the kitchen where in fact, Lance was sitting. The blond looked calm, almost too calm, as he sipped on coffee and looked up at Octavius.

"Good morning." Octavius finally spoke up, "How was your night?"

"I'm more interested in how your night went." Lance sneered, putting his mug down, "What did you and Ahkmenrah do together?"

"Listen to me, nothing happened last night between me and Ahkmenrah!" The brunet exclaimed before storming out of the kitchen.

Blue eyes going wide, Lance shot up from his seat and followed Octavius to the den.

"How do I know that?" Lance retorted, "Why did you decide to just spend the night so last minuet?!"

"It's none of your business! Ahkmenrah is my friend, it's my life, and for God's sake I'm almost 27 years old! I can make my own choices!" Octavius argued back, looking into Lance's eyes which were now filled with anger.

"Make your own choices?! Yea I see you've made the obvious choice to fuck him!" Lance shouted in response, grabbing Octavius' arms rather harshly, digging his nails into the sleeves of his coat.

All Octavius could do was stand there shocked. Was this some form of abuse? Probably. Never before had Lance grabbed him up like that, it was frightening. Octavius' breath hitched, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Lance's angry eyes stared back into his. They stood like that for a moment before those blue eyes turned soft and the Englishman released his harsh grip from his fiancé's arms.

"I'm sorry." The blond apologized.

Why on earth would Octavius accept his apology? That just crossed the line.

But.

Even though he was angry, Octavius desperately wanted to believe that Lance didn't mean to do such a thing.

So, as he rubbed the sore parts of his arms, Octavius just gave a nod, "It's..okay."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Lance told him, "I'll go buy you this diamond ring that I saw at a jewelry shop not too far from here."

"I don't want it." Octavius muttered, his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him.

"But I insist!" Lance exclaimed trying to put on a smile. "I-I'm sorry."

_No he wasn't._

"I know.." Octavius nodded.

The pair stood in silence for a moment before Lance walked over and pressed a sweet kiss to Octavius' cheek.

"I'll be back with your ring shortly." Is the last thing Lance said before adjusting his tie and leaving the house.

That left the Italian alone to think. Though, maybe he was over thinking every thing, it was just a grab, it couldn't really count as abuse could it? For a moment, Octavius pondered the idea of telling Ahk but he decided against it, he knew his friend would definitely blow things out of proportion.

Octavius had so many mixed feelings at the moment, he supposed he was angry at his fiancé but he didn't want to believe Lance just did that. He didn't want to believe Lance would try anything to hurt him. Maybe that's why he tried brushing this off as non abusive. Even though, deep down inside, he really knew it was.

* * *

Sure enough, about a half hour later, Lance had returned with two diamond rings, claiming he didn't know which one to get Octavius. Though he was still distraught, Octavius accepted the gifts and promised to wear one to dinner.

Dinner.

The time came all too quickly. Before either of them knew it, they were rushing out the door to make it to their dinner reservations.

The car ride was silent, Octavius didn't have much to say to his fiancé and he was hoping the blond wouldn't say anything to him either.

"Listen," Lance spoke up, pulling the car into the restaurants parking lot. "I said I was sorry. Can you at least try to be happy? Pretend if you have to, I don't want you to make a bad impression on my family."

"I'll act however I want to act." Octavius muttered before opening the passenger side door.

Lance got out of the car right after him, rolling his eyes.

"Lance!" A woman's voice called out in a heavy English accent.

Turning around, Octavius could see a no doubt friendly looking large woman in the distance waving at them as she stood by her car with what Octavius guessed was her children and husband.

"At least pretend." Lance repeated.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally meeting you." Lance's aunt, Amy repeated for what was probably the 10th time that evening.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you all as well." Octavius nodded.

Octavius, Lance, his aunt and uncle, his nieces and 2 cousins were all sitting at a large booth in quite the luxurious restaurant. The lighting was dim but not too dark, it was just right for a peaceful evening. The waiters all looked so stuffy and proper to Octavius, another sign of a fancy restaurant. Even the walls had a deep red velvet wallpaper to match the floors carpeting.

"So, where did you say you were from?" Lance's uncle, Henry had to ask.

"Oh," Octavius looked up at the middle-aged man, "I'm from Rome, Italy."

"Rome?! Why that sounds marvelous! May you speak some Italian for us?" Amy spoke happily.

God he hated that question but if it would keep them quiet.

"È un piacere incontrarvi tutti." Octavius entertained them.

"Wow that sounds so strange!" Lance's niece, Michelle, exclaimed.

Before Octavius had the chance to put in another word, a man's southern accented voice interrupted him.

"Howdy! Sorry for the wait, are ya'll ready to order?"

The Italian looked up from his menu, his gaze meeting that of the beautiful waiter standing in front of the table. The waiter looked so different that the rest of the servers. Unlike the rest of them, his blond hair shagged messily but not exactly disastrous. Those sky blue eyes of his looked alive and fun. Honestly, he didn't seem stuffy like the other waiters, he looked alive. He stood out. And Octavius took an interest to that.

"Yes we're ready to order." Lance spoke up before reciting the meal of his choice.

The waiter took it all down on the notepad he was holding. Octavius was in a daze as he stared at the man. Until everyone had ordered and to only one left to order was him.

"Now, what'll ya have, kemosabe?" The waiter asked.

When the blond looked at him, and their eyes met, Octavius felt his face flush a bright shade of pink. "I-I'll just have a Caesar salad with balsamic dressing, thank you."

The waiter smiled kindly at him as he wrote down the order. "Sure thing, hoss."

As the waiter walked away, Octavius mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, he must've sounded like an idiot.

* * *

It must've been at least 15 minuets of non-stop chatter from Lance's family until Octavius finally spoke up.

"Excuse me." He told them all before standing up.

"Hurry back, dear we still have more stories to tell you!" Amy spoke cheerfully, a smile plastered on her face.

Oh the joy.

Octavius gave a small nod in her direction before walking off. Honestly, he didn't care where he was going, just as long as he got away from Lance's family. Yes, they were kind people but they prodded and asked so many questions about Italy and how it was like not to mention they told Octavius some boring stories about England.

Caught up in his thoughts, Octavius hadn't even noticed the person walking in front of him..

"Ah!" The other person yelped, almost dropping a tray of wine.

"Oh my gods! I'm s-sorry!" Octavius looked up to see that same blond haired, blue eyed waiter that made him blush earlier.

"It's no problemo, amigo." The waiter assured him. "I reckon I wasn't payin' much attention to where I was going."

"Nor was I.. I was really just trying to get away from my fiancé's family." Octavius admitted.

"Yer fiancé's family? Why are they annoyin'?" The waiter chuckled.

"Very much so." Octavius nodded and in the moment, both had forgotten the people around them, "I wish I could leave this restaurant right now."

"I could show ya the back exit." The blond joked with a laugh.

The Italian couldn't help but to laugh softly at the small joke. After their laughter ceased, the waiter spoke up agai.

"Well I gotta get this wine to 'nother table, see ya in a few, kemosabe." He smiled.

"My name is Octavius." Said brunet told him with a grin.

After a slight pause in the moment, the waiter replied, "And the name's Jedediah." before walking off.

When Octavius reached the bathroom, all he could do was smile to himself about the interaction. It left him wanting more, as in he wanted another chance to talk to the waite- Jedediah. Now, Octavius had contemplated texting Ahk to tell him everything that was going on but after thinking it over, he decided to wait until later. Right now, he didn't have much of an opportunity to talk and answer any questions Ahk had.

After having spent another 2 minuets in the bathroom, doing absolutely nothing except wasting time, Octavius walked out of the stalls and headed back to the booth. Approaching the table, he could see Jedediah standing there, placing the meals and wine in front of every one.

"Oh hey there, hoss, got yer food here." Jedediah spoke once he caught eye of Octavius.

"Thank you." Octavius replied with a nod before sitting back down in his seat.

Jedediah swiftly placed the plate of salad down in front of Octavius before sending the brunet a smile.

"Well." The waiter spoke up, standing up right, "If y'all need anythin' Just give me a holler."

"Will do." Lance nodded from beside Octavius, "And thank you again."

"S'my pleasure." Jedediah replied before walking off, food tray in hand.

"Now that we're all settled and have gotten our food," Amy said before turning to Octavius, "Did I tell you the story of when we all went camping?"

"I don't believe you have." Octavius answered, taking a bite of his food.

"Well it was the summer of '95 I believe and-"

From there, Octavius had blocked out the woman's voice and instead thought about other things, random topics. Once or twice the thought of the waiter had popped into his mind, though he didn't suppress the thought of him.

About 10 more boring stories, and 20 more questions of Italy later, the group was done with their meal and getting ready to leave. Jedediah had already come back to get all their dishes, not to mention leave the check.

"We should do this again next week." Lance's unlce announced, slapping down a few hundred dollar bills on top of the check.

"Yes, it was rather fun, wouldn't you say Octavius?" Lance said, turning to his lover.

"Yes, very fun." Octavius lied with a smile.

"Well I hope y'all had a good time." Jedediah's voice spoke out as he walked over to collect the check.

"We did, thank you." Amy replied.

"That's good." Jedediah smiled, "Y'all have a goodnight, get home safely."

"Thank you, young man." Henry replied before taking out another one hundred dollar bill, "And for you."

"Whoo, thank ya sir, that's mighty kind 'o ya." Jedediah's smile grew even more as he gratefully took the tip.

Octavius couldn't help but to think of how nice his smile was..

"Ah it's no trouble." Henry assured him. "You have a good night."

"Will do, kemosabe." Jedediah told him, "Come back again real soon, ya hear?"

"We sure will!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, almost as silent as it had been going to the restaurant. Lance didn't speak a word and Octavius.. Well, he really had nothing to say to the Englishman.

When the couple finally made it upstairs to their apartment, the first thing Lance did was walk in to the kitchen, presumably to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Would you like some red wine, Octavius?" Lance called out from the kitchen.

"No thank you." Octavius answered him before wandering into the bathroom.

Once inside, the Italian locked the door and took out his cellphone, he could finally call Ahkmenrah.

_ring.. ring.. ring.._

"Hello?"

"Ahk! Listen you will not believe what happened tonight!"

"Wait! How did the dinner go?"

"I'm getting to that! Listen, I met this absolutely attractive waiter at the restaurant."

"Really!? What's his name?" Ahk sounded more excited than Octavius.

"His name's Jedediah."

"Jedediah? What an odd name. Where's he from?"

"I don't know exactly but he has a western or possibly southern accent."

"Ah so you've found yourself a cowboy? Good for you!"

"He's not a cowboy, we are not in the 1880's."

"Well I'm just going to call him a cowboy anyways. Did you get his number?"

"Damn it! No I didn't." Octavius sighed. "W-Wait, what am I saying? I'm engaged. Maybe it's for the best that i didn't take it down."

"Or maybe you could have and then married the cowboy instead of Sir Complains-a-lot."

Octavius laughed, "Oh come on, Lance isn't that bad.." Thought the Italian's mind flashed back to the events that took place earlier in the day. The way Lance grabbed him.. But he couldn't tell Ahkmenrah, the Egyptian would probably want to fight Lance. Besides, that was over and done with.

"What ever you say." Ahkmenrah interrupted his friend's thoughts. "I've got to get going, I'm supposed to be watching a movie with Larry right now."

"Oh, tell him I said hi." Octavius replied.

"Alright, I will. Goodnight, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Octavius hung up his cell phone and slid it back into his pocket. He couldn't help but to think about Jedediah again.. Secretly, he hoped they would see each other again. Though the possibility of that happening was slim. Very slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so thanks for reading guys! There's gonna be a lot more Jed in the next few chapters so yea I can't wait! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! <3


End file.
